


System Update Available

by Akanthe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Short, Smut, Wet Dream, a lot of exposition?, and he does not know what to do, but it isn't really necessary, connor feels pleasure, fantasies, so he just jerks the dicc, wow do i love slightly sweary connor what an attractive MAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanthe/pseuds/Akanthe
Summary: When deviant androids became the norm, CyberLife had to provide updates to allow them to live as normal humans may. Of course, one such update was a sex drive (and the relevant components)... But all updates take a while to optimise.





	System Update Available

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note to say this does have the smuts in, just a bit of exposition first (as you'll learn i can't function without)

As androids turned deviant on a greater scale, CyberLife had to find ways to meet the growing demands of a new type of market: their own creations. Androids had a long list of demands, and whilst not all were met, the very base conditions for androids to mimic certain biological functions of humans were a priority. Both software and hardware alike was updated at a pace that even the androids receiving the updates found difficult to keep up with - they were no longer machines feeling emotions, they were practically human. They could taste food, smell perfume, even appreciate music - functions that very few models had possessed a year ago. That included functioning genitalia being installed on those who wanted it. Which was most androids, of course.

Connor really didn’t think he needed all of that. He knew he was deviant, appreciated it. He liked feeling emotions, making his own decisions, being independent. He was even being paid, now, after sweeping changes to the legislature. He had tried to resist being ‘humanised’ for as long as he could, but when Hank’s insistence joined your words of encouragement, he figured he might as well take the plunge. What could go wrong, after all? If human urges were as strong as fantasies expressed on the internet made them appear, society would not function - it couldn’t be that bad.

It really hadn’t been at first. Seeing your glee upon hearing of his new upgrades made him think the painstakingly long update process had been worth it, and he took great joy in telling Hank just enough detail about all his new upgrades, the long-suffering man scowling at him from across the desk. Connor could recognise now when Hank had murder in his eyes; it was something he found amusing, on the occasion it wasn’t actual anger.

Connor finally got to appreciate the food you took such joy in cooking. He had always envied you, watching you happily dressing your - far too frequent - late-night hot chocolates with cream, marshmallows, and other sweets that he knew were so bad for you. Now, he could appreciate it, too. He often found himself in your apartment, far too late for him to safely return home, and you would offered him food or drink that he reflexively rejected, before quickly correcting himself. And he loved it. His body didn’t need food, of course, but if it did him no harm, he would absolutely eat whatever you made. Even if it was burned, edges blackened and crispy, he would eat every last bite with a smile on his face.

Connor got to smell, and feel, and he felt as though his eyes were finally opened. Tearing down the wall between his programming and deviancy had been like a slap to the face, harsh and overbearing - something that needed to happen, but something that inflicted more discomfort than it did benefit. These new upgrades were wholly unnecessary - the android brain within Connor even went so far as considering them to be frivolous and distracting - but Connor had never been happier.

He had been warned that certain system updates would take a while to optimise. 

The night he awoke, a thin layer of perspiration covering his now-flushed synthetic skin, cock rock hard in the briefs he wore to bed, he realised that a certain system had finished optimisation. He was horny as fuck, and he didn’t have a clue what to do. Dreams were something he was still getting used to - a wet dream was not something he was expecting. Images of you, pretty lips wrapped around him; on top of him, face contorted with pleasure; bent over, teasing him—

“Ugh… Fuck.” Connor’s teeth gnawed on his lower lip in an attempt to keep quiet, a rush of pleasure shaking him to his core. He had… Spoken with you about this before the updates, but you had made a point of avoiding the newly-sensitive issue - sensitive indeed - since then. Quite frankly, he was wishing that he had done much more than speak about this. He wished you weren’t out of the damn country, and that he could simply wake you and fuck you like he really wanted. He knew you wanted it, and could literally only dream of how wet and willing you’d be, when the time came.

Groaning, Connor palmed his cock through the thin fabric, heat emanating from it as it practically pulsed in need - he needed to deal with this, lest his systems would quickly overheat. He almost tore through the fabric of his underwear in his haste to be rid of it - he understood why you enjoyed sleeping naked, now. He outright whimpered when his cock sprung free, heavy and hot against his stomach, liquid oozing out the top. He flung his head back against the pillows, eyes screwed shut and mouth agape as he let the sensations rush over him; he completely understood why most humans needed this, once they had it. His right hand trailed down his bare chest, and he shivered when his palm ghosted over his nipple - his left hand fisted in the sheets below him, tearing them up from beneath the mattress with the sheer force of his grip.

“Oh… ____!”

He couldn’t help but envision you, here with him, eyes dark from lust as you wrapped your hand around his cock, teasing the sensitive head with your thumb - scenes from his dream flashed through his head, cock twitching at the thought of you carrying out the actions he saw behind his lids. His initial need to be quiet was long forgotten, lustful cries echoing around the dark room, only fuelling his imagination.

As much as he loved all the other features that had been gifted to him, this was practically overwhelming. With every stroke, every teasing flick of his thumb across a sensitive vein along his cock, the dam holding back the flood of pleasure was chipped away; his other hand came to fist in his hair as he ventured down to new territory, fondling his balls as he imagined your mouth sucking-

“Ah… fuck, fuck!!”

His teeth ground together as he tugged harder on his hair, the sensation sending pleasure shooting down his spine. Tightening his grip on the base of his cock, Connor opened his eyes for the first time, looking down the length of his body, marvelling at just how thick he seemed, engorged head an angry red. Sighing, Connor dragged his hand lazily along the length of his cock, processor barely functioning from the pleasure. It only took one more stroke of his hand for the dam to shatter entirely, a rush of ecstasy passing through him from head to toe - his eyes shut again, mouth gaping open silently as his body tensed, toes curling from sheer pleasure. His climax was powerful, wave after wave of pleasure rushing through him, overloading his sensors, his cum covering his chest in ropes in a long-overdue release.

When he eventually came down from his high, he could hardly believe what he had done. Visions of what this might look like for you passed through his head, and Connor groaned as he felt his cock twitch - not so soon would he do that again. First, he had to clean. He grinned, glancing down at his decorated chest; he couldn’t wait to see all of that leaking from you, one day. Glancing at the clock, he couldn’t help but think that tonight would be a good night to make use of that ‘android stamina’… Test just how far he could go. And maybe he should give you a call.

**Author's Note:**

> >:) i LOVE horny as fuck Connor. wow. wooooow. frustrated, horny, sweary Connor is a sexual aesthetic. do not argue. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this, i haven't written smut in what feels like 500 millennia, so this may be subpar but practice makes perfect!!


End file.
